


Baby boy

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Series: BDSM!AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Bodyworship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Collars, Dom!Hansol, Dom!Taeil, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Frotting, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Implied versatile!Johnny, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Misunderstandings, Multi, Negotiation Form, Novice!Johnny, Open Relationships, Pain Kink, Pining, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Jaehyun, Sub!Johnny, Sub!Taeil, Sub!Taeyong, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues, Versatile!Taeil, Voyeurism, blowjob, mentions of OCs doing scenes, mentions of past Johnny/OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: “I’ll show you,” Taeil replied, looking serious. “But there are rules. My rules. One; I’ll bring you there as a spectator only for the first time. Two; If you want to try, you’ll only try with me, or under my watch at least. Never go to the club alone. Three; You’ll be my sub first, then we’ll see if you’re ready to be a dom. Four; We’re not exclusive. I’ll play with other people and you have no say in this.”Johnny chuckled uneasily. “Anything else?”        Taeil frowned. “You tell no one, and we keep our professional relationship outside of the club.”“Deal.” Johnny said, extending his hand for Taeil to shake it. Taeil squeezed his hand harder than necessary before smiling innocently when Johnny hissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts).



> Well. This is it ;) I've been teasing t-list for months huhu  
> Written for [my sugar bunny ♥](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/sewol) after an interesting KKT convo ;) I love you. 
> 
> I've done lots of researches on BDSM but there might be some inaccuracies still. 
> 
> I'll write more of this AU, but I don't know when yet so please don't ask for sequels. 
> 
> If warnings are missing please tell me, I might have forgotten some.

Nervously biting his nails, Taeil’s eyes anxiously shifted from the closed door of his boss office to the ground. He kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, not finding a good position to sit in. He was so damn nervous. Today was the second time he would meet face to face with the big boss—the first time being his interview—and Taeil wished it was for another reason altogether. He hoped he wouldn’t be fired—yet at least.

Taeil was a quiet but efficient element in the firm. He always met people’s expectations and worked hard. He never gossiped, got along with everyone and had a good relationship with his superiors. The thing was, Taeil was a shy and quiet person in the office, but as non-threatening as he appeared to be, some people were still envious of his pristine looks, and perfect image.

So it wasn’t really surprising that they would want to find his weakness, some dark secret of some sort. And boy they weren’t disappointed when a fellow colleague—Taeil didn’t even know who and frankly he didn’t care—saw him entering a BDSM club in Itaewon last week. The rumor spread like wildfire and the entire building now knew of Taeil’s little secret.

Taeil wasn’t ashamed of his preferences, he had never been, but he would have liked it better if his private life stayed, well, private. He’d rather keep his professional and private life separated. He found  ridiculous that the colleague went rattling on him at the office to be honest. Where were those nice people at?

With a deep sigh, he let his shoulders slump. He hoped his boss wouldn’t be some judgmental asshole at least. He didn’t need someone to judge his lifestyle thank you very much. The prospect of searching for another job wasn’t pleasant but he’d rather leave than be humiliated and shamed for his personal choices.

After what felt like an eternity, the door of his boss’s office opened and the secretary quickly left with some documents pressed against her chest. Taeil froze, waiting for his boss’s voice to call him in. He heard footsteps before his eyes met Johnny Seo’s, his boss. Seeing him this close was weird, Taeil was used to see him from afar.

“Moon Taeil, right?” he asked gently before adding a loud “come in” at Taeil’s nod.

Taeil felt a little intimidated as he entered the office, closing the door behind him softly. He stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do, waiting for the man to start talking.

“We’ve only met once, right?” his boss commented, sitting back behind his desk. “Please have a seat.”

Taeil did, albeit hesitantly. Johnny stared at him longer than necessary, making Taeil fidget on his seat. He felt scrutinized, but not in a bad way. Johnny’s eyes didn’t hold any judgment, they weren’t condescending either. His boss appeared curious instead, which was surprising.

“So,” he started, clearing his throat. “Do you know why you are here?”

Taeil nodded gravely. “Yes, sir.”

His boss chuckled. “Please call me Johnny, you’re older than me after all.”   

“Yes, Johnny.” Taeil repeated softly.

Johnny smiled pleasantly before his face turned serious again. “I’ve heard about the rumor circulating about you and frankly I find it really childish.”

Taeil nearly flinched, his heart speeding up. This is it, he thought, I’m getting fired.

“I think your private life should be respected.” Johnny said firmly. “It has nothing to do with your work, besides you’re an excellent employee. I hope you’re not thinking of quitting because that would be a shame for us to lose you.”

“Excuse me?” Taeil stuttered, surprised. “You won’t fire me?”

“Why would I?” Johnny inquired, cocking his head to the side.

Taeil frowned. “Then…why am I here?”    

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed now. Taeil watched him gulp noisily. He felt better knowing he wasn’t fired but he was confused as to why Johnny had wanted to see him.

“Well, I’ve heard about the rumor, and I’ve been googling stuff.” Johnny admitted.

“Stuff?” Taeil repeated, hiding an amused smile. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going, but he wanted to let his boss say it himself.

Johnny bit his lips. “About BDSM, I mean.”

“Oh.” Taeil said. “And you were curious?”

“I grew up in America, so I’m kind of open about those things, but I don’t know much about it.” His boss explained, weirdly serious. “I was hoping you could enlighten me?”

Taeil stared. “You want me to…talk to you about the BDSM scene?”

Johnny nodded eagerly. “I’ve been watching you and I’m intrigued.”

“Why?” he mumbled.

“You’re always composed, never making mistakes…” Johnny fumbled with his words. “I wonder if it could help me reduce stress? I’ve read online that some people do those things to relax. You know. Responsibilities and all...” he trailed off, making vague gestures.  

Taeil licked his lips, carefully pondering about Johnny’s words. “You would be okay to…submit to someone? Or would you rather order someone around?”

Johnny frowned slightly at the unusual words. “I’m not sure. What do you like?”

Chuckling, Taeil relaxed in his seat. “I can do both. I can easily submit to someone, but I’m good at being a dom too.”

“A dom?” His boss demanded, lost.

“I’ll show you,” Taeil replied simply, amused.

Taeil’s eyes darkened suddenly, his attitude taking a 180 degrees turn as he smirked dangerously at his boss. He stood up slowly, carefully walking towards Johnny’s desk like a predator, squaring his shoulders. Johnny gaped at him, his eyes widening in surprise. Where was the shy and nervous Taeil? This new Taeil in front of him oozed confidence. It was strangely sexy. Disconcerted, Johnny gulped loudly as Taeil sat on his desk, his face getting closer and closer until he felt Taeil’s breath against his lips. Johnny wanted to move but he was frozen on his seat, watching Taeil’s every move, hooked.

Taeil smirked and grabbed Johnny’s tie, playing with it before pulling Johnny forward. “Dominant.” He licked his lips slowly and Johnny stopped breathing. “It means dominant,” he murmured. He released Johnny’s tie then, and went back to his previous position. All his confidence was now gone, his attitude shifting, he acted like nothing happened, smiling pleasantly at his boss.

Johnny cleared his throat. “So, you’re a switch, am I right?”

Still smiling, Taeil nodded, impressed. “You got it right.”

“Could you…show me?” Johnny continued, looking troubled. “The club I mean.”

“Did you like it?” Taeil inquired gently. “To feel suddenly small and powerless?”

Avoiding his gaze, Johnny hummed.  

“Are you sure?” Taeil insisted, staring at him.

Johnny smiled confidently. “I am sure.”

“I’ll show you,” Taeil replied, looking serious. “But there are rules. _My_ rules. One; I’ll bring you there as a spectator only for the first time. Two; If you want to try, you’ll only try with me, or under my watch at least. Never go to the club alone. Three; You’ll be my sub first, then we’ll see if you’re ready to be a dom. Four; We’re not exclusive. I’ll play with other people and you have no say in this.”

Johnny chuckled uneasily. “Anything else?”        

Taeil frowned. “You tell no one, and we keep our professional relationship outside of the club.”

“Deal.” Johnny said, extending his hand for Taeil to shake it. Taeil squeezed his hand harder than necessary before smiling innocently when Johnny hissed.

“Is that all, Johnny?” Taeil asked, standing up.

“Yes.” Johnny confirmed.

“See you tonight then.” Taeil winked and exited the room.

Letting out a deep sigh, Johnny relaxed in his seat. What was that?

*

True to his words, Taeil was waiting for Johnny in the lobby when he exited his office. They smiled at each other and walked in silence towards the parking lot.

“Just follow me to the club, I’ll show you the way.” Taeil said, gesturing to his car.

Johnny did, strangely nervous at the prospect of going into a BDSM club for the first time in his life. He was giddy with anticipation but also slightly worried about being weirded out by what he would see. Being open of the idea and actually seeing it with his own eyes from the inside was different after all.

The club wasn’t hidden in some dirty dark alley like Johnny expected and he felt ashamed to have had those thoughts. The door was red, neon flashing “Mad City” above the entry. He inhaled sharply when Taeil knocked on the door. “Are you okay?” he asked carefully.

“Just nervous I guess,” Johnny mumbled, embarrassed.

Taeil offered him a blinding smile. “Don’t be, it’ll be fine. Just stay close to me.”

The door was unlocked, and Taeil pushed it open, Johnny following after.

*

Johnny was feeling uncomfortable in the club as he watched people talking, laughing and dancing. It wasn’t much different than any club, but the…clothes—or lack thereof—those people wore were quite distracting. A woman with a paddle was licking his lips as she observed him from head to toe and he shivered under her gaze, unconsciously getting closer to Taeil.

Taeil arched one eyebrow at him but smirked as he followed his eyes. “Don’t mind her, she won’t touch you as long as you’re with me.”

“What if we’re not together?” he whispered, panicked.

“You’ll have to see,” his employee chuckled, taking a gulp of his alcoholic drink.

Sulking, Johnny avoided looking at the woman. There was a big stage in the far corner of the club and Johnny wondered if people came to play music there. He was going to ask Taeil when two people climbed on the stage. There was a woman in red dress and high heels holding a paddle, a young man following after her on all four. Johnny was stunned. He had seen videos of BDSM but to see it firsthand was quite the experience. The only piece of clothing the boy was wearing to hide his nudity—small vinyl shorts—was quickly discarded, and then, as expected, the woman started spanking the boy, first with his hand then with the paddle, going harder with each hit.

Johnny tried not to look in their direction, seeing as the boy’s nakedness and state was a bit disconcerting. He looked like a crying mess, his ass cheeks becoming redder by the seconds as the woman hit him repetitively. He also seemed to enjoy it somehow, he wouldn’t be up there on this stage if he didn’t, Johnny reasoned. Johnny didn’t want to look but the boy’s hard cock was clearly visible, slapping against his own stomach each time the paddle hit his body. He looked like he enjoyed it greatly.

People seemed to enjoy the show, cheering or even moaning at the sight. Johnny felt uncomfortable, not very fond of watching a man, a boy really, being hit in public. He just couldn’t see the appeal, but to each his preferences he guessed. A quick look in Taeil’s direction confirmed that his employee did enjoy the show, if the tent in his jeans were of any indication. Licking his lips, Johnny quickly looked away in embarrassment. He wondered if he could do it: get on his knees in public to pleasure Taeil. He couldn’t fathom the idea of doing it now, but perhaps one day he would. Johnny was here for a reason after all.        

*

Once they were sitting in Taeil’s VIP room, Johnny felt less tense. As scary as the equipment appeared to be, he knew he was safe with Taeil. The man wouldn’t anything to him without his consent. He was sure of it. Perhaps it was weird, but Johnny trusted him. Moon Taeil was an enigma in the agency, but he was a kind and honest person.

There was a mini bar in the room and Taeil served himself a glass of whisky, giving Johnny a beer when his boss grimaced at the hard alcohol’s bottle. “I don’t drink when I do a scene,” Taeil offered, sheepish. “But tonight I’m not going to do any scene since I’m with you so I decided to indulge myself.”

Johnny smiled. “I’m not scared of you.”

“Yet.” Taeil smirked. “We’ll see in the future if you’re not scared of me.”

Taking a big gulp of his beer, Johnny looked around. He couldn’t see much of Taeil’s accessories, they were probably stored. He could only see cords on the bed and the X cross in a corner.

“You need to be honest with me,” Taeil commented seriously, taking a seat on a bar stool. “If you really want me to introduce you to the BDSM scene that is.”

“What do you mean?” Johnny frowned, sitting too.

“You don’t seem surprised by what you’ve seen outside, in the club. You don’t show any sign of fear or hesitation. Either you’re a good actor or you know more about BDSM than what you told me.” he replied, staring intently at Johnny.

Looking down, Johnny smiled sheepishly. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie, I just don’t think the experiences I had in the past were really…appropriate.”

“Tell me more.” Taeil said, curious.

“I’ve studied in L.A., I’ve been CEO of the agency for about two years only, before it was my father. Anyway, I was in a frat at uni, I guess you know of them right?” At Taeil’s nod, he continued. “So I’ve experienced stuff, just to try you know. Frat boys have some stupid ideas sometimes. I only knew of BDSM through porn and internet, so I didn’t know what I was doing or if I did it correctly.”

“What did you try?” Taeil asked, crossing his legs.

“I wanted to try bondage but in the end we didn’t do it because I chickened out, I didn’t want to hurt my girlfriend.  I’ve been restrained a few times though and I kinda liked it. I’m not fond of blindfolds, I don’t know why but when my girlfriend tried it I panicked.” Johnny explained, laughing and shaking his head.

“Did she stop immediately?” Taeil prodded.

“Of course,” Johnny assured. “Why are you asking?”

“You do know we need safe words, right?” he replied. “Besides, I need to know if you have been traumatized or hurt in any way before we do scenes together. It can be rough emotionally, and psychologically, and I don’t want to harm you.”

“As of now, I’m just uncomfortable with blindfolds. That’s it.” Johnny shrugged. “But like I said, I didn’t try much.”

“Did you try BDSM with men?” Taeil inquired. “It can be different.”

Johnny shook his head. “Just with girls, but it didn’t feel right when I did.”

Taeil hummed. “Nothing with men?”  

“A little bit of rough sex but not BDSM.” Johnny paused. “I’ve always wanted to go further but my lovers didn’t want it. I’ve never found someone compatible with my kinks.”

“That’s why you want to try BDSM?” he guessed.

“Yes,” he smiled. “What about you?”

“What I like?” He appeared thoughtful. “I like plenty of things, I’ve had time to experience most kinks since I’ve been introduced to BDSM. My parents were into it, this club used to be their favorite.”

“We have more in common than I thought then,” Johnny chuckled. “It runs in the family.”

Taeil grinned at the joke. “Well, yes. Kind of.”

There was a pause.

“You told me you were a switch…” Johnny trailed off, interested.

“I can do both, I like doing both.” He laughed. “But I do prefer being a sub, it’s just hard to find a good dom. I haven’t yet, that’s why I’m not exclusive.”

“You’ll be once you’ll find him? Or her?” Johnny tried.

“Him. I’m not into girls at all.” Taeil admitted with a little shrug.

Johnny finished his beer and played with the can, humming. “How many partners do you have?”

“Only three regulars,” he smiled coyly. “Four with you.”

Amused, Johnny tsked. “That’s a lot. What about your feelings?”

“We’re just having sex,” Taeil shrugged, confused. “I care for them, I love them but I’m not in love with them.”   

Johnny fidgeted on his seat, uneasy. He didn’t know if he would be able to have sex with people without feelings involved. He needed to like them at least. He knew he couldn’t do scenes with Taeil if he wasn’t attracted to him from the start. Would it be okay though? What if he started developing feelings for Taeil?

“What are you worried about?” Taeil asked, perceiving his trouble.

“I’m not sure I can stay emotionally detached from the scenes,” he confessed. “I need to have a connection with my partner.”

“Well, you will have that connection. You can’t do scenes if you don’t trust the person.” Taeil reassured him.

Johnny shook his head. “I mean, outside of the scenes. I need to like the person outside of the BDSM circle to be comfortable.”

“Oh,” Taeil said dumbly. “You mean you only want to do scenes with me?”

Nodding, he bit his lips. “For now, at least. Perhaps if I get to know other people it’ll be fine but…”

Taeil held his hand up. “It’s fine, I get it. Don’t worry.” He licked his lips. “What do you want to try first?”  

“Something soft?” Johnny suggested. “To get to know each other, know the boundaries.”

“Good.” Taeil smiled, nodding. “Let’s meet in front of the club in two days, 9PM?”

Johnny smiled. “I’ll be there.”

“You know, I won’t be mad if you change your mind.” Taeil admitted softly.

Johnny was a little taken aback. “Uh. I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Just keep in mind that you have a way out if you do.” Taeil answered, smiling.

They kept talking after that, about everything and nothing, but Johnny noticed Taeil avoided talking about BDSM at all.

*

Two days later, Johnny found himself in the same room with Taeil, ready for his first session. Taeil had noticed his discomfort when he arrived so he gave him time to relax and undress privately. Johnny was extremely grateful. He was a little nervous since it would be their first scene, also the first time Johnny would try doing BDSM with someone experimented. And of course, his first time having sex with Taeil—one of his employees—but he tried to chase the thought away, here they weren’t at the firm. Johnny wasn’t ashamed of his body but he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious as he undressed in the bathroom of the private room.

He had taken his shower, thoroughly cleaning himself—inside and out—as per Taeil’s request and Johnny was now wearing a fluffy bathrobe, looking at himself in the mirror, trying to calm his racing heart. Inhaling sharply, he finally opened the door. He was surprised to find the lights of the room dimmed, Taeil sitting on the bed, resting his back against the headboard and patiently waiting for him. Johnny could see his naked torso from where he stood, his eyes dropping to his well-defined abs. He couldn’t see much more, the sheets covering Taeil’s lower half, but it was already too much. Under those pristine shirts, Taeil had a really nice body.

“Are you going to stay here all night?” Taeil asked, amused. Johnny shivered at his tone, deciphering the underlying command. He padded to the bed, barefoot, and bit his lips once his calves hit the bed. Taeil looked at him intently, watching him like an hawk. He patted the bed gently and Johnny took it as an offer to crawl onto it to join him. He awkwardly sat on the mattress, waiting for Taeil’s next order.

“Can we start the scene?” Taeil inquired, curious.

“Yeah,” Johnny breathed out, nervous, but also excited.

Taeil hummed. “What’s your safe word?”    

Avoiding his eyes, Johnny mumbled a “Mom”. Taeil didn’t laugh and Johnny relaxed. “Mine is Joker,” he informed.

“Have you used it before?” Johnny tried softly, feeling himself relax against the pillows.

Taeil nodded. “Of course. Since I’ve toyed with boundaries, it was bounded to happen. I’ve been uncomfortable with some scenes and kinks before, and some of my partners too. It if happens with you, I’ll take care of you well, so you don’t have to worry.”

Johnny did. Trust him, that is. There was something about Moon Taeil that made him feel safe.

“Let’s begin, we don’t have all night.” He joked before his tone changed, becoming more commanding. “Strip and lie down on the bed on your back.”

Startled, Johnny scrambled to discard the bathrobe, flushing once he was naked under Taeil’s scrutinizing gaze. He tried to cover his crotch but Taeil tsked, glaring at him. “Be a good boy and don’t hide from me.” Johnny’s hands trembled as he let them rest flat on the bed, willing his body to relax as Taeil’s eyes roam over his nude body. “You’re beautiful, baby boy.” Johnny felt hot all over as Taeil kept staring at him, still hiding his own nakedness.

“Are you going to undress too?” he asked shyly.

Taeil’s eyes darkened. “I didn’t give you permission to talk.”

Johnny clamped his mouth shut, his eyes widening slightly. Taeil pushed the sheets away, revealing his body and Johnny tried not to stare. He ached to touch him but he knew he shouldn’t, couldn’t. As inexperienced as he was, he knew the basic rules. “You need to relax,” Taeil commented softly, lifting a hand to brush Johnny’s cheek. “Let me take charge, baby boy.”

Blinking up at him, Johnny let his body sink deeper into the mattress. Taeil smiled, then moved to hover over his body on all four, looking him in the eyes. “Arms up,” he whispered against his lips, his smile widening as Johnny complied. “I’m going to handcuff you. You know the word if it hurts.” Johnny’s breath hitched as Taeil retrieved handcuffs from under the pillow his head rested on, slowly and carefully restraining his wrists. He didn’t cuff him to the bed though. Johnny knew he was being lenient with him. For now.

Now unable to use his hands, Johnny could only lie there, waiting for Taeil’s next move. The later kept caressing his face, his index finger trying to chase his frown away. “Now I’m going to make you feel good, baby boy.” He said it nonchalantly, his fingers trailing from his face to his neck, eliciting a gasp from Johnny. He had a sensitive neck. Taeil smirked. He dived in to press a kiss to his neck and let his hands wander on Johnny’s chest, thumbing his nipples, then down to his hips. He squeezed them gently as he started mouthing at Johnny collarbone, his lips making their way to his tummy. Leaving wet kisses in its wake, Johnny’s toes curled, his breathing becoming shallow under Taeil’s ministrations.

Taeil explored his naked body with his hands and lips, staying clear of Johnny’s cock which began to stir, enjoying the attention. Johnny shivered. Until now, it wasn’t much different from all the times he had sex with his lovers. Taeil was gentle, caressing him and mouthing at his skin. When Taeil knelt in between his legs, he tapped his thighs. “Open those long legs, baby boy.” Johnny obliged, spreading his legs and folding them against his chest. It wasn’t a comfortable position since he couldn’t hold them with his hands.

He was startled when Taeil’s hand hit his ass, hard. It didn’t hurt that bad but he could feel the sting, his skin getting warm where Taeil hit him. Johnny knew a red mark was already blossoming on his ass cheek. “Don’t forget about the safe word,” Taeil whispered, pressing a kiss to his knee, looking him in the eyes. Johnny nodded and clenched his eyes shut when Taeil hit him again, at the same place. He gasped loudly at the third hit, his arms flexing above his head. Truthfully it didn’t hurt, sure his skin was tingling but he didn’t feel any pain yet.

The hits kept coming, with more force, and Johnny started to moan shamelessly. It was a bit embarrassing but his body liked it, his cock twitching and growing hard against his belly. Taeil noticed it and kept hitting him, pleased at his reaction. “You’re doing well,” he praised him. “Should I hit you harder? Would you like it?” He didn’t wait for a reply before letting his palm fall on Johnny’s ass harshly. Johnny groaned, clenching his fists. His legs were starting to cramp and he let them fall on the mattress when he couldn’t hold them up anymore.

Taeil tsked and Johnny bit his lips, breathless, when he met his disappointed gaze. “Who told you it was okay to move?” he snapped, frowning. Johnny stopped himself from replying just in time, knowing Taeil would get mad if he talked without permission. “I’ll have to punish you, baby boy.” With a hand on Johnny’s right hip, he guided him to roll over until he lay on his stomach, his face flush against the pillow. “Ass up.” With trembling legs, Johnny obeyed, his cheeks reddening at the humiliating position.

Spreading his hand on Johnny’s lower back to catch his attention, Taeil’s other hand brushed the sensitive skin where he hit him. Johnny hissed at the contact but still pushed his ass back towards his hand. “Have you had anything up your ass before?” Taeil inquired. “You have permission to talk.” Johnny shifted, turning his head to stare at him. “Yes, I did. I-I came prepared.” Humming, Taeil gave him a small slap before teasing his rim with his fingertips. Johnny tensed at the touch, arching his back. A finger prodded at his hole and his breath hitched when it was pushed deep inside of him.

Taeil moved it inside of him, his nail dragging against his lubed wall. “You did well, baby boy. You’re all wet for me.” He commented, adding another finger. “You’re so tight though.” Johnny bit his lips, muffling his moans against the pillow. He wondered what Taeil had in store for him. The fingers quickly left his body and the mattress dipped as Taeil moved around. Johnny heard a drawer being opened and closed and before long Taeil was back in the same position as before, kneeling behind Johnny. He heard a cap being opened, lube surely, then something cold touched his rim.

Johnny whimpered as the blunt tip of a dildo breached his hole. Taeil was slow while inserting the toy, making sure it was properly lubed and it wouldn’t hurt Johnny. The later shivered, his handcuffs clinking as he gripped the sheets. The tip of the dildo was thin and pointy but the rest of it was bigger, stretching him more than it was used to. “You won’t come until I say so, baby boy. I’m going to fuck you with the dildo, and if you’re being good I’ll fuck you with my cock.”

*

Johnny was getting dressed after their second scene, Taeil doing the same on the other side of the bed, and the atmosphere was awkward. Now that he could talk freely, Johnny decided to break the silence. “So, I wanted to ask, isn’t it weird for you to call me ‘sir’?” Johnny asked, curious.

“Well, at work, you are my boss...” Taeil trailed off. “Besides, the ‘sir’ I use at work and the one you use here aren’t exactly the same.”

“I know, but still, it must be weird.” He mumbled mostly for himself.

Taeil chuckled and joined him on his side of the bed, looking at him in the eyes. Johnny refrained himself from looking down. The scene was over, he chastised himself. “Is it weird for you?” Taeil inquired.

“You haven’t called me ‘sir’ at work after we started doing scenes together so...I don’t know yet.” Johnny replied, his brows furrowing in thoughts.

Taeil looked concerned. “You shouldn’t think about it at work.” He blurted out. “You shouldn’t think about me as your ‘sir’ at work, Johnny. The title belongs to the BDSM scene only.”

Nodding, Johnny sighed. “I know, I just need some time to get used to it I guess.”

“Look,” Taeil started, licking his lips. “We have already established the rules. You have to separate your work life and your personal life if you want this to work. If they get jinxed...It’ll have consequences. For you, for me, for us.”

“I get it,” Johnny assured him, looking like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It was stupid.” Taeil really wanted to have nothing to do with him outside of work. Somehow, it hurt. Johnny knew the rules, he understood them and accepted them. They were here for a reason after all; in their situation, to protect Taeil’s and Johnny’s privacy. No BDSM talk outside of the club at all. But it would have been easier if Moon Taeil didn’t work for Johnny. And if Taeil wasn’t someone Johnny could easily fall in love with, his mind supplied. Being attracted to Taeil was alright, needed even with their arrangement, but developing feelings for him wasn’t a good idea. Johnny had to be careful.

Taeil smiled at him. “Don’t worry.”

“Is that okay if I talk to you after a scene?” Johnny tried, suddenly worried he overstepped his boundaries.

“Yes,” Taeil sounded surprised. “Of course, why?”

“Since _this,_ ” he gestured to the both of them, grimacing, “have to stay...professional and all.”

Taken aback, Taeil nodded slowly. “You told me that you needed to know the person you’ll do scenes with outside of them, right? So we have to have some kind of relationship. I noticed you were more comfortable if we talked before and after our scenes.”

“I do,” Johnny admitted, sheepish. “I don’t like feeling like a stranger with people. I need to have a connection with them, if not, I feel awkward and out of place. It’s a trust thing.”

“A trust thing?” Taeil repeated, amused. “I get it. And I don’t mind. Only one sub doesn’t like for us to talk outside of the scene. They told me when we filled the form.” He paused. “Which reminds me that we still need to fill the form.”

Johnny rubbed his jaw absentmindedly. “The form?”

“About your kinks, what you’re willing to do with me in the scenes, what you want to try, what you won’t allow,” he enumerated. “Those kinds of things.”

A little overwhelmed, Johnny could only nod dumbly.

“We’ll see next time, but think about it.” Taeil beamed, walking backwards to open the door.

Johnny quickly lowered his gaze on the floor as he followed him, melting against Taeil’s side as his dom guided him with his hand on his lower back. Johnny only looked up when they were outside of the club, in the street. His shoulders slumped and he heaved out a sigh. He felt stuffy in the club. He was truly comfortable when it was only the both of them in the room. Taeil had noticed it though, and always teased him about it in their room, but he never ordered Johnny around when they were in public and he never did a scene in public either. Johnny wouldn’t like it. He would have to write it in the form if he didn’t want Taeil to suggest it later.

*

Johnny was kneeling on the floor as Taeil instructed him as his dom searched through his things for a piece of paper. Taeil had talked about filling a form last time so Johnny expected them to sit and have a chat outside of a scene to do it together. Gulping loudly, he shivered as the cold air of the room hit his naked skin. He wondered how he could reply properly if Taeil was teasing him at the same time, or worse, fucking him. But perhaps he wouldn’t do it before they were clear on what they could or couldn’t do together. It explained why Taeil’s cock has been nowhere near Johnny’s mouth or ass as of yet—only his fingers or toys. Johnny found it strange, but it suddenly made sense. They need to set boundaries about scenes. Official boundaries. Besides, Johnny still needed to learn the basics. He was a novice after all. There were plenty of kinks he didn’t know of.

Taeil padded towards him and Johnny’s eyes focused on his bare feet. “I’ll sit on the bed and you’ll lie on my lap, baby boy.” he said absentmindedly, petting Johnny’s hair. “Up.”

Eyes on the floor, Johnny stood up and followed Taeil on the bed, waiting until he was comfortably sitting with his back against the headboard before carefully lowering his body on his thighs. He tried not to crush him by resting his weight on his elbows but Taeil nudged him until he was fully sprawled over him, his bare chest leaning on Taeil’s clothed thighs. “You’re not that heavy, baby boy, don’t worry.” he cooed. Flushing, Johnny let his face drop on the mattress, his face turned towards Taeil.

“I’ve talked to you about the form, right? It’s called a ‘Negotiation Form’ and it’ll help us to plan our scenes together in the future. It’ll take longer for us today, since I’ll have to go into details about the kinks, roles, time, limits and the likes, but once we’ll be done, we’ll only have go through basic rules quickly at the beginning of our session.” he explained. “Listen carefully, okay?” Johnny nodded once. “I’ll go through the questions first and you’ll have to think about it. If you don’t understand something, you have the permission to ask me. Afterwards, you’ll have to fill the form yourself.”

Taeil carded his fingers through his hair and waited for Johnny to nod again before starting. “First of all, we’ll have to agree on the people participating in the scene. Who will take part? Who will watch? Are records allowed?” he paused. “Then, the roles. Who’s going to be the dom, the sub, do we switch, and the type of scenes. For example, master/slave, crossdressing etc. You’ll have to look up those terms if you don’t know all of them and we’ll discuss them at the beginning of our scenes. You don’t have to reply to everything now, and you can change your mind later.”

Johnny tried to store all the informations he was receiving but it was quite difficult. Besides, Taeil’s smooth caresses on his back and head weren’t helping him concentrating.

“Would you be okay to wear a collar for me? Or perhaps something else, something less significant. Think about it, baby boy.” his free hand patted Johnny’s bare ass. “Then place: where do we do our scenes, time: how long, what’s the signal. We’ll also have to agree on your limits, what’s risky or not, what we’ll do if you have to use your safeword, do we talk about it immediately, do we talk about it later? Those things are very important. Some people need time to gather their thoughts, others need to talk about it on the spot. I’ll take care of you if that’s the case, but talking about it with a clear mind might be trickier. I need to know if you suffer from asthma or any other illness, allergies that you could have. I won’t try breathplay if you do have asthma, it’ll be too dangerous. Do you understand?” he asked softly. “You can talk.”

“Yes, I understand, sir.” Johnny replied.

“Good.” he hummed. “I’ll need to know if you have taken medications before our scenes—even if it’s only aspirin, I need to know it. If you’re drunk or high, we won’t do scenes at all. You’ll have to be truthful with me, I won’t judge you. You’ll have to give me the number of someone I have to call in case of emergency. I need you to take an HIV test before we go bareback or have oral sex. You’ll have to tell me if you have any sexually transmitted disease too.”

Taeil stayed silent for a while. “I’ll also give you my own form of course. Then, we’ll discuss the details before each scenes as I said earlier, but you’ll have to keep all these questions in mind everytime.” He slapped Johnny’s thigh and the latter startled. “Don’t fall asleep on me, baby boy.”

Johnny discreetly shifted, changing his position and Taeil chuckled. He was starting to cramp and his naked skin was rubbing on Taeil’s jeans which was uncomfortable and itchy. He was also kind of feeling cold as he laid motionless. “What is it?” Taeil inquired.

“I’m cold, sir.” Johnny mumbled, embarrassed. Taeil started rubbing his arms and legs to warm him up and Johnny sighed in content.“Better?” When Johnny nodded, he continued. “You’ll tell me if you’re okay with masturbation, fellatio, analingus, fisting, anal intercourse, sextoys—and which ones, also lubricants. About bondage talk, I already know blindfolds are out. What about handcuffs? Ropes? Gag? Suspension? You’ll have to think about it. We can try them too, if you don’t know. What about pain, how much pain do you like? Do we use the one to ten technique? Are you okay with spanking? Clamps? Ice? Other kinds of pain? The next question is about marks. I don’t like leaving marks that could be seen by anyone, like on the neck or wrists. For privacy purpose obviously. But if you’re into it, we can discuss it. The question about humiliation will be easy I guess, I don’t think you’ll be into that kind of things. I do though, for the records. Perhaps you’ll see it one day, if you become my dom that is, baby boy.” He snickered at that and it sounded like it was inconceivable for Johnny to be his dom.

Johnny frowned, a little affronted. He didn’t see what was so funny. He didn’t doubt he would see Taeil as a sub one day. Perhaps he could even be Johnny’s sub. Johnny liked the sound of that at least.

“Safewords. We both know them. We’ll have to discuss non-verbal safewords though. The follow-up will be mainly aftercare and talks, since you like them, but again we can discuss it. Ah, you’ll need to tell at least one of your friends you’re in the club with me each time we do scenes. For security purpose.” He exhaled loudly. “I think that’s pretty much it. It’s important that you fill the form now, before we continued with our scenes. If it was anyone else, I wouldn’t have started the scenes before going through this...How unprofessional of me, right.” He sighed. “You just seemed very eager to start, baby boy. And I’ve gone easy on you so there wouldn't be any mishap. Do you have questions?”

Johnny hesitated. “Do I have to fill everything today, sir?”

“No. I know you won’t know everything that’s written on it anyway. I just want to know as much things as possible, for now. I won’t do hard kinks with you anytime soon anyway. I’m not much into heavy pain too, or blood kink. My kinks are nothing extreme and I think that suits yours.” he replied, playing with his hair. “Now, as you fill the form baby boy, I’ll test your pain resistance and some other things written on the form so you know what we’re talking about.”

Johnny frowned, tensing at those words. He wasn’t sure he was ready to feel any kind of pain on his body right now. He was already freezing, the cold biting at his naked skin and it felt awful. Taeil manhandled him until he was on his hands and knees on the bed, the form in front of him. “Rest on your elbows baby boy, or you won’t be able to write.”

Gawping, Johnny wanted to protest but a sharp slap on his thigh kept him in line. Suppressing a whine, Johnny complied, his eyes running through the form in curiosity.

“I’ll hit you ten times and you’ll tell me when it’s too much for you.” Taeil said, gropping his ass shamelessly. “Your ass is fleshy so I think you can handle at least a 7 out of 10.”

Johnny wasn’t that optimistic. He was kind of a crybaby with pain usually. Taeil pressed a kiss to his lower back, mouthing a “are you ready?” against his skin before hitting him softly. Johnny didn’t think it could be called a hit really, it felt like a feather like caress. The second hit was more of a friendly pat. The third reminded him of his mom’s spanking. The fourth was Taeil’s usual hit. It startled him but it didn’t hurt that much honestly. The fifth was sharper, but still not painful. The sixth hurt though and Johnny hissed as he furrowed his eyebrows. The seventh made him jump and widen his eyes, his thighs trembling under the intensity of the blow. “Still okay, baby boy? Are you filling the form?” Taeil inquired softly.

Johnny bit his lips. He had stopped writing at the fifth hit. He tried to concentrated again but the eighth time Taeil’s palm fell on his skin he cried out, tears gathering in his eyes. It hurt like a bitch. His skin felt hot too, but then again Taeil hit at the same place everytime. Taeil pressed an apologetic kiss on his bruised skin and caressed it gently to lessen the pain. “You’re doing good baby boy. I’m proud of you. Don’t forget your safeword.”

Johnny wanted to use it but he also wanted to know how much more he could endure. Besides, he wanted to make Taeil proud. If he could go to ten, he knew Taeil would be proud of him. Johnny could handle it for once, it was only a test after all. He would write down a seven for their future scenes. Inhaling sharply, he got ready for the next hit as he wrote down more replies on the form.

The ninth hit was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The pain resonated in his whole body and he collapsed forward, his scream getting muffled by the pillow. The tears flew down his cheeks this time, and he sobbed into the pillow, clenching his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside. Taeil rubbed his skin gently and murmured comforting words to appease him, stroking his hair tenderly to calm him down. Taeil forced Johnny to turn his face away from the pillow so he could breath easier, instructing him to inhale and exhale slowly. Johnny was sprawled on the mattress, the form getting crushed by his shuddering body, Taeil nearly lying on top of him to hold him tight.

“We’ll stop here, baby boy. That’s enough.” Taeil murmured against the shell of his ear. “I know you’re too stubborn to use your safeword but I won’t try the tenth hit.” Johnny nodded slowly, agreeing. He didn’t think he could handle more. That hit shook him pretty badly. Taeil nudged him to lie on his back and he grimaced when his sensitive skin came in contact with the mattress. “I’ll put oil on your skin so it doesn’t hurt as much, okay Johnny?” Taeil whispered, the use of his name signaling the end of the scene. “You’ll just take the form with you and finish filling it at home. It’s enough for today. You can still text me if you have problems with it though.”

Johnny closed his eyes in agreement and waited for Taeil to retrieve the oil. He settled on his side and Taeil gently applied the liquid on his reddened skin, peppering kisses to his shoulder and neck. “How much can you handle?” Johnny asked suddenly.

Taeil froze. “I can handle a ten. More too. But few doms agree to it. It’s too dangerous.”

“I think I can handle a seven. Eight is already a bit too much.” Johnny admitted.

“I’ve noticed.” Taeil replied, chuckling. “I knew you were being stubborn. You don’t have to impress me you know, you’re here to enjoy our scenes. I don’t enjoy giving pain that much so you don’t have to push your limits to satisfy my needs.”

“What satisfies you then?” Johnny mumbled, turning his face to look him in the eyes.

“You submitting to me, trusting me with your body,” he trailed off. “I’m more into sextoys and light bondage. Oral sex, anal sex, spanking. I like tying you up with soft tissues, not ropes or metal handcuffs. I’m not a fan of the whip either.”

Johnny inwardly sighed. He didn’t think he would be into heavy stuff either. He was glad they were on the same page.

*

Filling the form at home was a hard task for Johnny. He had to look up on the internet 90% of the stuff written on it and it frustrated him to no end. He had jotted down questions to ask Taeil too, just to have a clear idea of what some things entailed if he said he would try it. He resisted the urge to ask for Taeil to come into his office at the firm to ask those questions, knowing it wasn't allowed. Taeil would probably kill him if he knew Johnny had brought the form with him at the office and had searched for BDSM terms on his professional computer. He couldn’t help it though, the form had been occupying his mind since Taeil gave it to him.

Cringing at his irresponsibility, Johnny let his head drop on his desk with a heavy sigh. When his secretary knocked and barged in without waiting for a reply, he quickly put the form under work papers and smiled awkwardly at her. She didn’t seem phased, used to his weird quirks and got down to business. Johnny didn’t have the time to think about the form at all for the remaining four hours, being too busy with meetings, phone calls and spreadsheets to complete. His schedule was packed this week and he was already craving meeting Taeil at the club to unwind and disconnect from reality.

He had also got a glimpse of his employee earlier at lunch and it had made his heart flutter a bit so there was that too.

*

Johnny moaned loudly as Taeil’s cock finally sank into his awaiting body, his dom taking his sweet time filling him to the brim, his hard on dragging against his walls at a painfully slow pace. Taeil had teased him for nearly one hour, fingering him first, then putting a plug up his ass as he spank him, the plug pressing on his sweet spot each time Taeil’s palm hit his skin. It was pure torture, but Johnny had loved every second of it. When his dom took pity on him, Johnny was already sweating like crazy, his face flushed, full of saliva and tears, his hard cock hanging heavy between his legs, the tip brushing the mattress when his body moved forward at each hit.

Taeil had been pleased by what he read on his form, particularly about the “yes” to wearing something that would mean Johnny belonged to Taeil. Johnny wasn’t really keen on collars but the one Taeil showed him was too pretty for him to refuse. Taeil had specifically chose it for him too, which made him feel special. Taeil’s eyes had darkened as soon as the black collar was clasped around Johnny tender neck, Johnny looking up at him from under his eyelashes in a seductive manner, whispering a “does it look good on me, sir?” signaling the scene could begin.

Taeil had pounced on him, grabbing his hair to make him kneel before bending down to kiss him thoroughly, Johnny obediently parting his lips to let him explore his mouth as he pleased. “You’re so pretty, baby boy. So, so pretty. And very much mine now.” Johnny had moaned at the words, his eyes fluttering close and Taeil hadn’t wasted time before undressing the both of them and ordering Johnny to kneel on the bed.

Taeil’s fingers were gripping Johnny’s hips too tightly and it would surely leave bruises but Johnny had also replied “yes” to marks. He didn’t mind them; hell, they turned him on so bad. He was already getting off to the thought of Taeil manhandling him and hurting him on a daily basis when he saw his marks in the mirror anyway. Johnny was in heaven, feeling Taeil’s cock deep inside of him, his warm body blanketing his as he fucked into him at a languid pace. It was overwhelming too, his body hypersensitive after all the torturous but delicious preliminaries. His head was kind of spinning, and his senses increasing by tenfold.

Johnny had been about to come after Taeil had fucked him hard with the plug, whining and begging his “sir” to let him come. But Taeil had chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple before commanding him to lie on his side. Rolling over ungracefully, Johnny had shuddered when Taeil’s naked body touched his, his cock sliding between his butt cheeks in a sinful way before the tip finally breached his hole.

Now, Johnny lied pliant and boneless against the mattress, his eyes closed, his mouth half-open, panting, as he let Taeil do all the work, his hips slapping against his ass as he erratically thrusted inside of his sub. If Johnny had known Taeil would finally let loose once he had filled the form and assured him he was clean, he would have done it earlier. It was only the first time they slept together, but Johnny could confidently say that it was the best fuck of his life. The intensity of it was incredible.

When he let it slip two days after to his best friend, Ten, the later snorted and snickered at his lovestruck face, “Who knew you were such a slut Seo Youngho.”  making Johnny scowled unhappily. He kinda regretted putting Ten’s contacts on the form. Ten would probably laugh at him if Taeil ever called him to come get him after a scene. Pouting, he stayed silent until Ten finally relented, groaning a “okay, please go on, tell me more about your sexcapades dear best friend of mine.”

Deep down, Johnny knew Ten was also curious about the BDSM scene, and perhaps a little worried about his best friend trying it out with a stranger. Technically, Taeil wasn’t a stranger though, Johnny had reasoned, but Ten had none of it. He was still supportive though, letting Johnny rant about their scenes on the phone or at Johnny’s place with a bottle of wine which made him a better best friend that he let out to be.

*

A few weeks later, Johnny was surprised to receive a text from Taeil, asking him if he would be open to a different kind of scene. Surprised by the proposition and Taeil asking him in a _text_ , Johnny decided to ask for more informations first. Taeil’s reply didn’t disappoint.

**Two of my clients want a scene with a third party which isn’t me. Both are my subs too. Just you and them, me watching, you can fuck either of them. No record. Private room. No bondage.**

Johnny bit the inside of his cheek in thoughts before agreeing. He was curious about Taeil’s other subs. Besides, he needed a reality check. His feelings were all over the place since the past weeks and he needed to be reminded of the nature of their arrangement. He wondered if Taeil noticed too, if it was the reason that pushed him to propose this scene. The use of the word “client” bothered Johnny, but he knew Taeil was only stating the truth and perhaps reminding Johnny of their boundaries.

Johnny’s stomach churned unpleasantly at the realization. Was he already in too deep?

*

Sure Taeil had spoken of his subs before, but Johnny had never met them until now. Apparently they were a couple, but since both of them liked to submit, they often asked Taeil for a scene to spice things up. Taeil leaded Johnny towards the room with a hand on his lower back, guiding him as Johnny’s eyes stayed on the floor. Despite Johnny’s height and status, he couldn’t help but feel small when Taeil touched him. It had been weird at first, to let Taeil control him in public, to drop his gaze to the floor because he wasn’t authorized to look people in the eyes.

“You are mine,” Taeil said. “You’re a sub, you’re my sub. You can’t look into people’s eyes in the club or you’ll be punished—by me, or other doms.”

Taeil pushed him gently into the room. “You can look up now,” he said, closing the door behind them. Johnny was surprised to see two boys kneeling by the bed, their hands resting on their thighs. Both of them were naked and looking at the floor.

“Johnny, meet Taeyong and Jaehyun, my subs.” He said, walking to them and petting their hair. “They’re here to please you tonight.”

Gulping noisily, Johnny stared at them in confusion. “What do you mean, sir?” he asked softly.

“They’ll make you feel good.” Taeil beamed. “It’s your reward for being a good boy.” He scratched Taeyong’s nape and the boy leaned in the touch, his eyes fluttering close.

Johnny watched them carefully. They looked younger than him, but not much, which was a relief. It would have been weird for him. They both looked breathtakingly beautiful. Their features were angelic, soft, innocent looking, but Johnny knew better. They weren’t that innocent if they were _here_ of all places.

“I’ll only watch, tonight.” Taeil said. “Taeyong, Jaehyun, you know what you have to do kittens.”

They both nodded in tandem and crawled on all four towards Johnny who was still standing near the door. He swallowed hard when Taeyong nosed at his crotch, sniffing it very much like a puppy would, while Jaehyun stood up to unbutton his dress shirt. Barely tensing, Johnny let him work as he discreetly took him in, Jaehyun not meeting his eyes but concentrating on the task at hand. Jaehyun’s skin looked soft, his lips very tempting and Johnny wondered if kisses were allowed tonight. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Taeyong’s small hands reached to undo his slacks and pushed them down along with his boxers and socks to leave him bare. Jaehyun left his shirt open, hanging from his shoulders, but didn’t touch him more than necessary and wrapped his hand on his wrist to guide Johnny to the bed, Taeyong following on his hands and knees.

Johnny was pushed onto the bed gently, Jaehyun straddling his hips, his naked ass grinding on his soft cock and he gasped. Looking up at him in wonder, Johnny’s hands twitched before caressing his thighs. Jaehyun let out a pleased sound and the corner of his mouth lifted up at his hesitancy. His arms flexed as he circled his hips, his breathing starting to quicken as his cock grew erect against his stomach, his hooded eyes fixed on Johnny’s chin. He looked delicious, his pert nipples calling out to Johnny but he knew better than to act on it. The guy had a boyfriend after all.

Said boyfriend was observing them attentively for a while before he decided to participate. The bed dipped under Taeyong’s weight and he knelt by Johnny’s face. Jaehyun and Taeyong exchanged a glance, a small smile, then Taeyong carefully settled on top of Johnny’s upper chest, offering him a nice view of his ass, and Johnny’s hands moved to his hips to keep him upright. Jaehyun had started clenching his butt cheeks against his shaft to arouse him, moving his hips in circle, his plush thighs keeping Johnny’s hips in place. Both of them were distracting. Johnny didn’t know where to look anymore.

Taeyong threw a glance behind his shoulder, seemingly waiting for him to say something. Frowning, Johnny sent him a confused look. “Eat him out, Johnny.” came Taeil’s request, his voice startling Johnny. He had nearly forgotten that Taeil was in the same room as them. Nodding mutely, Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s small hips and urged him to slide closer to his mouth. He licked his lips as Taeyong’s hands took purchase on his stomach to lift his ass, his own erect cock grazing Johnny’s sternum. When his pucker came into view, Johnny let out a trembling sigh. He had never rimmed anyone before. He hoped he wouldn’t suck—no pun intended.

His tongue peeked out to have a taste and Tayeong’s muscles clenched around air. Curious, Johnny licked a stripe from his balls to his rim and felt the younger’s body shiver. Johnny spread his ass cheeks wider and Taeyong whined low in his throat. Startled by the sound, Johnny nearly lost his grip on him, before attaching his mouth to one of his butt cheeks to press small kisses on the skin there. Then, he started lapping at his rim, letting his saliva pool in his crack, teasing Taeyong without mercy.

Only when Taeyong moaned did he push his tongue inside, carefully exploring his insides with the tip. It felt warm and wet. Taeyong’s ass fluttered around Johnny’s tongue as he slid it deeper inside of him, fucking him with his tongue like he would with his cock. Jaehyun was still rocking on his cock leisurely, which was starting to harden under his ministrations and the excitation. The view of their naked bodies were quite stimulating too. They were gorgeous. He wondered if one day he could watch them fuck. Johnny closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations, and hummed against Taeyong’s ass, sending shivers down his spine. He cried out and pushed his ass back against Johnny’s face, the later nearly choking at the action.

Drawing back to recover from the shock, Johnny gently slapped Taeyong’s ass in retaliation. “Sorry, sir,” he mumbled, apologetic. “Johnny.” Taeil called, his tone severe. “Punish him.” Taeyong let out a pitiful whimper and Jaehyun stopped his action, kneeling on the bed beside Johnny in silence. Taeyong slid down Johnny’s body, putting his elbows on the bed in between Johnny’s legs and his ass in the air, waiting. Understanding what he was supposed to do, Johnny sat up, looking down at Taeyong’s offered ass and let his hand fall on his butt cheek—hard. Mewling, Taeyong tensed but didn’t move from his position.

“Give him five,” Taeil instructed. “Taeyong, count them for us please.”

“O-One,” he breathed out. Johnny slapped him one more time. “Two.” He hit his other cheek. “Three.” Again. “Four.” And a last one to the back of his thigh. “Five!” he cried out, his skin reddening as the minutes passed. Johnny knew he didn’t hit him particularly hard, so it meant his skin marked easily. He could store the information for later.

“Johnny, who do you want to fuck?” Taeil inquired.

Hesitating, Johnny rubbed Taeyong’s red skin absentmindedly to appease him. “Could I watch them fuck each other instead, sir?” he tried.

If Taeil was surprised by his request he didn’t show it. He only nodded. “Okay. Then, join me here and watch.”

Johnny helped Taeyong off of him and with one last caress to his bum, he stood up from the bed to join Taeil. His dom was sitting in a large leather couch, which hadn’t been here last time he came, and was facing the bed. They had a perfect view of the couple there. Johnny fidgeted near the couch, not knowing what to do. Should he sit? And where? Taeil chuckled. “Come sit in front of me, baby boy.” Johnny obliged, sitting in between his legs. Taeil wrapped his arms around his waist, locking his fingers on his stomach, pulling him back against his chest. Resting his chin on Johnny’s shoulder, he whispered a teasing “hi there, missed me?” before chuckling when Johnny nodded.  

He was still fully clothed and the fabric of his jeans were uncomfortable against Johnny’s skin but he didn’t care, too distracted by his presence behind him. Johnny could feel his hard on poking his lower back and he wondered if Taeil would try something while they watched Jaehyun and Taeyong fuck. The couple was kissing filthily now, their hands roaming each other’s body without shame. Johnny moaned when Jaehyun started jerking Taeyong off, his mouth sucking on one of his boyfriend’s nipple. Soon, they were both lying down, Taeyong on top, in the same position Jaehyun had been on Johnny earlier.

They didn’t tease, Taeyong lifted himself up and dropped on Jaehyun’s cock, impaling himself. They moaned and gasped in between kisses, and started fucking hard and fast. Before long, they switched positions and Taeyong was facing Taeil and Johnny, his face pressed against the mattress and his ass in the air as Jaehyun thrusted into him from behind. Taeyong mewled, gripping the sheets, urging Jaehyun to be rougher. His boyfriend quickened the pace, jack hammering into him, digging his nails in his small hips. The sound of their skin slapping, their erratic breathing and their moans were music to Johnny’s ears. As tempting as fucking them was, he didn’t regret his choice of watching them fuck each other.

“They look good, right?” Taeil murmured against the shell of his ear, making him shudder. His hands slid on Johnny’s hips and he caressed his sides softly. “Would you like it if I fucked you like that, in front of people? Would you get off on people watching you become my slut?” he asked, mouthing at his neck. Johnny tilted his head to the side to leave him more access. He badly wanted to touch himself but he knew he couldn’t. Taeil hadn’t said he could come yet after all.

“Do you want me to fuck you in front of them right now?” he continued, one hand reaching down to palm Johnny’s cock. He teased the tip before grabbing his balls and rolling them in his palms. “Would you like that, uh?” Johnny whimpered, his back arching as his hips bucked up into Taeil’s hand. He needed to be touched. When Taeil’s hand seized his shaft, he cried out, closing his eyes firmly. Taeil started tugging at his cock, his free hand holding Johnny flush against his chest.  Johnny knew Taeil wanted to rile him up and wouldn’t act on it, knowing full well that Johnny wouldn’t want to be fucked in front of people. The fantasy was hot though, he could admit.

Johnny opened his eyes when he heard Taeyong moan loudly, the telltale sign that he was coming. He slumped on Jaehyun’s chest when he was done, blanketing his body while his boyfriend murmured sweet nothings to his ear, nuzzling his cheek. Their bodies were glistening with semen and sweat but they looked sated and happy. The sight was kinda cute.

Taeil’s hands disappeared from his body and Johnny frowned. His dom pushed him away gently and urged him to sit on the couch, pressing a kiss to his temple, before walking to the couple. Johnny watched, intrigued, as Taeil kissed them, petted them and whispered praises to both of them. Taeil cleaned them up and cuddled with them, watching them fondly as they kissed each other. As sweet as it was, Taeil was totally ignoring him in favor of snuggling with the couple, leaving him naked and cold and with a raging hard on too. Sulking, Johnny was tempted to get up and get himself off in the bathroom but something told him not to do that. If he disobeyed Taeil, he would surely be punished. Besides, he knew Taeil wouldn’t let him hanging for nothing.

Minutes passed and Johnny’s cock had begun to soften while he waited. His fingers itched to touch himself but he refrained from doing it, waiting patiently instead. He wanted to be a good boy to his sir. Taeil had rewarded him after all, he didn’t want to disappoint him now and act like a brat. He knew he could handle it.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Taeil urged the couple to take a shower. The scene seemed over since they looked at him in the eyes and nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheeks before scampering to the bathroom. They didn’t even glance at Johnny though since _his_ scene wasn’t over. Taeil’s eyes locked on his and Johnny quickly looked down, flushing. Oops.

“Johnny, come here, baby boy.” He said, beckoning him closer. Johnny hurriedly jumped on the bed and bit his lips, waiting for Taeil’s instructions. His eyes followed Taeil’s hands as they undid his pants, pushing it down mid-thigh along with his boxers. Taeil’s cock sprang free and Johnny’s mouth salivated. He was only half-hard but the sight was still mouthwatering. “Suck me off.” Johnny didn’t blink before bending down and taking his dom’s cock inside his mouth, sucking him enthusiastically. He bobbed his head up and down at a fast rhythm, knowing full well that Taeil didn’t like to be teased. Johnny had sucked him off enough time since they started their arrangement to know how Taeil liked to be pleasured.

Taeil’s hips bucked up and he pushed his cock deep inside Johnny’s throat, testing his reflexes. Johnny didn’t relent, hollowing his cheeks and rolling his tongue around the shaft. Taeil let out a pleased sound and carded his fingers through his hair. “You’ve become so good at this, baby boy.” Humming around him, Johnny sucked harder, pushing his nose into Taeil’s pubic hairs, relaxing his jaw to deepthroat him. Taeil groaned and pushed his face away, thumbing the corner of his lips. “Enough or I’ll come.” Johnny’s face felt flushed, his breathing irregular and he knew his eyes were glazed over with lust.

Taeil pulled him down for a lingering kiss, licking into his mouth reverently before pushing him down the bed and settling in between his legs. Johnny blushed, despite being used to this position, his hands itching to take purchase on Taeil’s shoulders. His dom kissed his nose before easing himself inside Johnny in a swift move. Johnny moaned at the intrusion, gasping when Taeil’s cock slid fully inside of him and started fucking into him. His thrusts were languid but precise as he aimed to hit Johnny’s sweet spot.

*

When the scene was over, Johnny was strangely silent. Taeil’s gaze felt heavy on him as he dressed slowly, his limbs too tired to do it quicker. Besides, he wanted to spend a little more time with Taeil, just the two of them.

“Did you like the scene?” Taeil broke the silence.

“Yes.” Johnny replied easily.

Humming, he continued. “Would you be alright with other scenes with them?”

“They’re hot, and it felt good so yes.” he admitted, shrugging.

“I know you’ve written rimming on your form, but I wasn’t sure if you meant you rimming someone or you being rimmed, I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable.” Taeil asked sheepishly.

Johnny stood up and locked his eyes with his. “No, it was alright. It was my first time doing it though, I hope it was enjoyable for Taeyong.”

“Well, he came didn’t he? So it meant you did a pretty good job.” Taeil chuckled.

Grinning, Johnny nodded. “It was nice, I liked it.” He looked away, hesitating.

“But?” Taeil guessed.

“Can I be honest?” Johnny said bluntly.

Taeil furrowed his eyebrows, worried and stepped closer. “Of course, always.”

“I imagined it was you.” he confessed softly. “I imagined I was rimming _you_.”

Taeil stayed silent, looking taken aback by his confession. Johnny bit his lips, suddenly embarrassed. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable but he needed to say it. “I…” Johnny was hanging on his every word, hopeful. “You know I’m not your sub.”

To Johnny it sounded more like “you know I’m not yours” and it hurt a lot more than he had anticipated. Recoiling, he stepped back and went for the door. “Right.” he nodded.

“Johnny…” Taeil tried, clearly uneasy.

“I’m tired, can you accompany me to the door please?” he asked, sending him a small smile.

Taeil sighed and guided him through the crowd, keeping his distance. Johnny walked like an automat, carefully keeping his eyes on the floor. He didn’t need to anger a dom now, his day was already shitty enough as it was. Taeil looked hesitant to let him go after their conversation but Johnny wasn’t in the mood to hang out so he waved and quickly left.

*

Taeil didn’t offer him to do scenes for the next two weeks, obviously giving him space, and Johnny didn’t contact him either. He needed to lick his wounds before he could come back to Taeil as his _client_. Truthfully, Johnny didn’t know if he ever felt like he was Taeil’s client. He had always seen Taeil as a lover of some sort, but it was wrong of him. Taeil had explained it to him at the beginning after all. Johnny should have listened more closely to what he said, to what their arrangement meant. Feelings weren’t supposed to get in the mix. Johnny knew it, but he also kinda didn’t. Honestly, he didn’t know if he ever would be Taeil’s client only—probably not, but Taeil didn’t have to know. Johnny could pretend he had strayed from the right path but was now back on track. He could if it meant keeping Taeil in his life.

*

Johnny texted Taeil a few days later, hating the silence between them and missing him very much. His marks had disappeared and he had nothing to remember their times together.

“What kind of scene do you want?” Taeil asked gently as he took in Johnny’s ashen face and deep eye bags.

“Something more.” He blurted out, taking off his shoes and tie. “I need to disconnect.”

“Toys?” Taeil inquired. “Bondage?”

“Let someone else fuck me.” Johnny said. At Taeil’s stunned expression, he added, “I know I’ve told you that I didn’t want it and that I wrote it in the form but you told me I could change my mind, right? So. Um. Yes. Now, I want it.”

Taeil nodded. “In there or in public?”

Johnny hesitated but deep down he knew he couldn’t do extreme things just to forget about his messy feelings for Taeil. “In the room, please.”

Taeil looked relieved by his response. “Do you have someone in mind?”

“No. Pick someone for me, someone you trust.” he shrugged.

“Do I stay?” Taeil asked. “Do you want me to participate?”

“Just watch.” Johnny mumbled, avoiding his gaze. “Toys are okay, bondage too.”

Taeil nodded mutely and exited the room. Johnny let out a tired sigh, rubbing his palm on his stubbles. He didn’t even shave today. He hoped whoever Taeil would pick wouldn’t mind. At least, he showered.

Taeil came back with a taller man in tow. He was well-built and as tall as Johnny which was different. A good different. His name was Hansol and he looked kind of shy, but Johnny knew better. Hansol would probably transform into a striking dom.

“I need you to be rough,” Johnny explained without preamble. “Safeword is Mom. Blindfold is a no-no. Marks are okay. Bondage and toys too. He,” he paused, gesturing to Taeil. “stays out.”

Hansol grinned. “Nice to meet you too, Johnny.” He sounded amused. “Finish to undress and kneel on the bed.” he commanded, lowering his voice.

Johnny dropped his gaze and obeyed. Hansol did fuck him roughly that night, using Johnny’s body like a puppet, tying him up to the headboard and making it impossible for him to move, fucking him with a enormous dildo—Johnny had nearly lost it, feeling split open by the monstrous thing, but he had asked for it so he couldn’t complain—before fucking him on his hands and knees while pulling at his hair. Hansol didn’t kiss him though and Johnny wondered if Taeil had asked him not to do it. Johnny hadn’t objected to kisses before starting the scene.

Once the scene was done, Hansol made sure he was alright, cleaning him up and rubbing cream on his red wrists. Johnny thanked him and Hansol quickly left after that, telling Johnny it was good and that he wouldn’t mind doing it again if he wanted, tearing off a chuckle from him. Johnny only replied he would keep it in mind. When he was left with Taeil, still naked and exposed, he curiously prodded at his hole, hissing at the pain. It was all the damn dildo’s fault that his ass hurt like hell. It would probably be sensitive for the next three days. Johnny grimaced as he rolled over and sat on the edge of the mattress.

“You need to put ointment or something.” Taeil offered softly, startling Johnny. He stood up from the couch and Johnny watched as he went to retrieve a cream for him in the bathroom, before sitting next to Johnny. “Let me.”

With some reluctance, Johnny lied back down on the bed, turning his back to him. He shivered when Taeil’s cold finger touched his rim gently, applying cream there and rubbing the abused skin. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes, but I asked for it…” Johnny mumbled, tensing slightly when Taeil’s fingertip pushed inside of him.

“I hope you won’t bleed.” Taeil whispered worriedly.

“I don’t think it’s that severe.” he replied. “I was just stretched more than I was used to. It’s no big deal.”

“Why did you want Hansol to be rough?” Taeil asked, pulling his digit away from Johnny’s intimity.

Heaving out a sigh, Johnny didn’t move from his position. He didn’t want to look into Taeil’s face. “I just needed it, that’s it.”

“Why now?” Taeil pushed him.

“What do you want me to say? That I’m angry at you?” Johnny groaned, annoyed. “I am more angry at myself than at you. You hurt me-” he inhaled sharply, “No, _I_ let you hurt me.”

“When did I hurt you? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Taeil panicked, resting a hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“You didn’t hurt me in our scenes, don’t worry.” Johnny said, a little exasperated. “You didn’t hurt me physically, Taeil. I just…” his voice cracked. “I needed to get away from you, to draw the line.”

Taeil stayed silent for a while. “Are you feeling better now?”

Johnny closed his eyes. “Yes, I’m fine now.” he lied.

“Good.” Taeil whispered. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Johnny wanted to ask why, but he knew he would only be disappointed by his reply. He wondered if Taeil realized how cruel he was, if he was purposefully breaking Johnny’s heart or if he was that oblivious of Johnny’s feelings. Johnny pulled on his clothes in silence, keeping his back to Taeil, but the latter tugged him closer to embrace him before he left, caressing his back in a soothing manner. Inhaling his scent and leaning against his smaller body, Johnny selfishly hoped the moment wouldn’t end. But every good thing eventually came to an end and Taeil pulled away from him with a soft smile, grabbing his wrist to lead him outside. Johnny didn’t resist, dropping his gaze to the floor.

*

With some encouragement from Ten, and with his own pep talk, Johnny decided to put his feelings aside and to continue being Taeil’s sub for now. He had promised Ten he would break things off if it hurt too much, if he couldn’t handle it anymore though. He didn’t want to mess up his life for _this_ ; what he had with Taeil. As intoxicating as their _affair_ was, Johnny had to keep his life under control. It was his first priority. It was true that he didn’t really know where he stood with Taeil, it was all too confusing, but the man had been pretty clear about the nature of their relationship since the start. Johnny knew it would always stay professional. His brain had accepted it, now he needed his heart to accept it too.

*

Usually, it didn’t bother Johnny that Taeil was his employee. They didn’t really meet at work so the situation wasn’t uncomfortable and awkward. Johnny liked it that way. He wouldn’t want to act like Taeil’s sub in public in his firm. Technically, Johnny didn’t act as a sub at all outside of the club but he didn’t want to risk it. Being a sub influenced and affected his way of thinking and his demeanor after all. He couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t want to drop his gaze to the floor if Taeil was in the same room as him, which was dangerous. He knew Taeil would never act like his dom in the company though, they had boundaries and Taeil was a professional.

He was proven wrong when one day Taeil was designated to take part of the weekly meeting. Johnny did a double take when Taeil entered the room, carefully ducking his head and avoiding his gaze but quickly cleared his throat and smiled. He had to keep his composure. Since the meeting was mostly presentations about their new products by Johnny’s designer team, he only had to pay attention to their ideas and discuss them afterwards. Taeil was only there to jot down some notes for his supervisor who was absent today. Conveniently, he sat next to Johnny, since he didn’t want to disturb the designers.

Johnny relaxed in his seat and tried to concentrate on his team’s presentation, but Taeil’s voice broke his concentration. “Could I have a pen, please?”

Before he could stop himself, Johnny had already handed him his pen, keeping his eyes on the table. His throat closed up and he bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing his words before they passed the barrier of his lips. Crap. His brain had associated Taeil’s voice with commands. He quickly looked up to Taeil’s face, praying that no one noticed his strange behavior. His eyes widening, Taeil looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

“Thank you, sir.” he breathed out nervously, his voice too soft and very unlike his usual commanding tone.

Sapping out of it, Johnny only nodded and forced himself to look away. Taeil sounded unsure, shy even. Johnny forgot all about Taeil’s usual self outside of the BDSM scene. It was endearing to say the least. He wondered if it was how he acted as a sub.

The meeting ended smoothly after that, at Johnny’s utter relief. He was on his way to the elevator when Taeil called after him with a shy “Can I have a word with you, sir?”, fidgeting slightly. He looked uncomfortable. His brows were furrowed and Johnny instantly knew he was upset. He nodded. “Follow me.”

As soon as the doors were closed, Taeil threw himself at Johnny, pinning him against the wall with one hand around his neck, nearly choking him, his other hand cupping Johnny’s crotch none too gently. “What the fuck was that, uh baby boy?” he growled, his eyes hard and unforgiving. “What about the rules?” he seethed. Johnny’s eyes were wide open and confused, his mouth opening and closing without forming words. He was beyond shocked by Taeil’s attitude, in _their_ workplace too. Had Taeil gone mad?

Johnny wanted to scream at him, but all he could do was freak out as Taeil’s grip tightened on his neck and cock. It hurt like a bitch, but he knew he had fucked up. He just hoped Taeil would have been a little bit more reasonable and wait before acting so thoughtlessly. Throwing a look at the camera he knew was there, Johnny gulped. His security guard was surely watching this and thinking of the worst, jumping out of his chair and running towards the last floor to save Johnny from his abusive employee. When the door would open again, Taeil would be arrested because he tried to hurt his boss—at least that’s how it’ll be interpreted if Johnny didn’t do anything.

“T-Taeil,” he croaked out, his fingers trying to pry away Taeil’s hand from his neck. The one between his legs wasn’t visible since Taeil was pressed against him. It was a small relief, somehow. Johnny’s pride wouldn’t be wounded that much if his guard only saw Taeil’s hand around his neck.

The thing was, Johnny could defend himself. He totally knew how okay. He could push Taeil away right now and punch him square in the face. He would hurt his fist, sure, but if it was anyone else he would do it in a heartbeat. Johnny didn’t enjoy being molested and assaulted that much usually, outside of the bedroom that is. But he didn’t do it. Considering their relationship outside of work, he just couldn’t punch Taeil and get away with it. First, because he was Taeil’s sub, which was a very big deal, then because he _liked_ the guy, as an employee, as a man, and as a friend. They had trusted each other until that very moment and Johnny couldn’t fuck that up too. The whole situation was a mess.  

Truthfully, he knew he had fucked up first by reacting to Taeil’s voice but his slip hadn’t been noticed. He would have expected Taeil to stay calm and perhaps punish him later tonight, at the club. He would have never imagined that Taeil would make a move right then and there, in the building they both worked in. Taeil fucked up big time and still hadn’t realized it, blinded by his anger. And worry perhaps. Johnny’s slip could have been humiliating for the both of them for multiple reasons after all.

Before they reached the last floor, Johnny took a big gulp of air and said it. “Mom.” Taeil looked taken aback, confused,  a little hurt perhaps too, but he immediately let go of Johnny. Johnny let out a shaky breath and rubbed his neck, looking intensely at Taeil, but the door opened before he could say anything. As he had predicted, his security guard threw himself at Taeil and tackled him to the floor, pinning him there. “Are you alright sir? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine, please let him go!” he assured, trying to sound as casual as he could. “He wasn’t hurting me.”

The security guard looked suspicious, furrowing his brows. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he chuckled uneasily, rubbing his nape. “It’s a misunderstanding. Taeil here was just teaching me some self defense moves.”

The security guard frowned, not quite believing him yet. Johnny patted his shoulder and smiled. “Please, let him go. He was just showing me some moves. He could totally take you down if he wanted to, you know.” he teased which earned him a doubtful look from the man. He still let Taeil go though, releasing him slowly, watching closely as Taeil stood up, dusting his pants off.

Johnny continued to smile pleasantly, hoping it didn’t look forced. “We should leave the elevator so people can use it.”

The three of them exited the elevator and stood in front of its door in silence.

“Thank you for coming, Mr Kim, but I’m fine. You can go back to the security room.” Johnny said.

“I was only doing my job.” The man looked from Taeil to Johnny a few times before sighing. “Call me if anything happens, sir.” He paused. “And I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he apologized to Taeil who only nodded mutely.

“I will, thank you again.” Johnny replied, waving him off. When the man was finally gone, his shoulders slumped and he groaned loudly. “I’m so sorry, I tried to tell you about the camera but-”

“I should go back to work.” Taeil cut in, not meeting his eyes.

Frowning, Johnny caught his wrist before he could leave but the betrayed look Taeil shot him astounded him. He quickly released his arm. He felt the need to apologize but he didn’t know what for. Too many things happened in less than a few hours. Taeil didn’t say a word before leaving, which frustrated Johnny. They had to talk about it. They couldn’t go on with their life as if nothing happened now. They both broke the rules and there could have been consequences.

*

**Meet me at the coffee shop down the street at lunchtime.**

Johnny stared at the text, feeling uneasy. This is it, he thought. Taeil would announce him they were over. Well, that their _arrangement_ was over. He knew he should have seen it coming but he had hoped that they wouldn’t have to, that somehow they could forget about last week’s disaster and start anew. Apparently, he was wrong. Not that he was particularly surprised when it came to Taeil. He had looked so hurt, and so mad when Johnny grabbed him...Johnny couldn’t forget that betrayed look he sent him.

Pushing the door of the coffee shop open, Johnny’s stomach churned when his eyes landed on Taeil. He was sitting quietly in the far corner, absentmindedly looking at his cup of coffee, both hands cradling it as if it was breakable. He looked soft. And miserable. Johnny bit his lips. It didn’t make him feel better. He hadn’t wanted...this. To see Taeil hurt. He carefully made his way to Taeil’s table and waited until his employee had noticed he was there before sitting down.

“Hi,” he breathed out. He wanted to throw up.

Taeil nodded. “Hi.”

“You...wanted to talk?” Johnny cringed when his voice cracked.

Squaring his shoulders, Taeil’s face hardened. “I think we need to take a break from seeing each other.”

There. He said it. Johnny closed his eyes briefly. “I see.”

“We’re a mess, Johnny.” Taeil continued, breaking Johnny’s heart a little bit more. “We...We can’t go on like this.”

“It sounds awfully like a break up line,” Johnny snorted, looking away to hide the hurt he knew was noticeable on his face. He couldn’t lie for shit.

Taeil frowned. “It’s not like that. You know it.”

“Do I?” Johnny countered, glaring at him now. “Could have fooled me.”

Taeil’s eyes widened. “Don’t do this. You know...we’re not like that.” he hissed, his grip on his cup becoming tighter.

“Really? Then what are we? Care to enlighten me?” Johnny snapped, his eyes throwing daggers at Taeil.

“Stop it.” Taeil all but ordered and Johnny bursted out of laughing.

“You don’t get to do that, you don’t get to order me around.” he replied viciously, satisfied when Taeil tensed up. “You’re not my dom here, Taeil.”

Taeil appeared genuinely confused by the turn of events. “Why are you acting like I’m breaking up with you Johnny? You’re only my client.” he said. “I just think that with what happened at work, we need to lay low for a while. Perhaps...you could see Hansol instead.”

It stung. It felt like Taeil was stepping on the broken pieces of Johnny’s heart. But Johnny quickly recoiled. “Right. A client.” he repeated, threading his fingers through his hair. “Do we have to do this though? No one suspects anything.” He wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“I can’t risk it, neither do you.” Taeil reasoned, shaking his head. “I know you need to know your _partner_ outside of the scene, so I can give you Hansol’s number and you two could meet. If you want, that is.”

It looked like Taeil had made up his mind and Johnny knew better than argue with him. But he didn’t want things to end between them, and surely not like this. Besides, as sweet as Hansol was, he wasn’t what Johnny wanted. He wasn’t Taeil. “I don’t want to do scenes with Hansol.”

“But you did, once.” Taeil mumbled.

“I was angry. And hurt. And sad, and I thought that…” he trailed off, lowering his voice. “You would get jealous.” _But you didn’t_ was left unsaid.

Taeil looked uncomfortable, looking anywhere but at Johnny’s face. “I see.”

He didn’t get it though. Johnny didn’t know if he was affronted or exasperated by his obliviousness. Knowing the guy, he was clearly think Johnny was being possessive with his dom. As a _client_ . God, Johnny hated that word. “Look, I only wanted to do scenes with you. I only _want_ to do scenes with _you_.”

“I don’t think we can,” he said softly. “Not for a while at least.”

“Why? And don’t tell me it’s because it’s dangerous. No one knows. If they did, the whole building would look at us funny, or worse, and you know it.” Johnny argued.

“The rules. No BDSM talk outside of the club.” Taeil groaned. “We broke them twice already, at our workplace too, which makes it worse. And now too...”

“Look, I’m sorry I reacted when I heard your voice in that meeting but cut me some slack, I’m used to hear commands coming out of your mouth. My brain reacted to it, it was an automatism. But no one saw anything.” He sighed loudly. “It’s not like I dropped to my knees in the middle of the room and started sucking you off out of the blue.”

Taeil made a face and Johnny didn’t know if he was upset about what he was hearing or ashamed it turned him on. Johnny was sure Taeil had thought about them doing scenes at work too. At least, Johnny did.

“Besides, what you did was worse than what I did.” he added as an afterthought.

“That’s precisely why we have to take a break. I shouldn’t have reacted that way, it was wrong of me on so many levels...Johnny, you don’t understand.” Taeil sounded tired.

“On the contrary, I think I do.” Johnny retorted, furrowing his brows. “I’m your boss, Taeil. You’re my responsibility at work and you fucked up because of our rela- _arrangement_ because of me and I’m fucking sorry, okay? But it doesn’t mean we have to stop. I don’t want to stop.”

“It’s either we stop, or I resign.” Taeil blurted out.

“You’re not serious…” Johnny whispered. “Oh my god, yes, you are.”

“I don’t know what happened, I’ve never messed up with anyone before.” Taeil frowned, looking distraught. “I’ve never let a client down.”

“You didn’t let me down…” Johnny said softly. “I don’t care about what happened, it sucked but no one knows and that’s what matters.”

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have offered to introduce the BDSM scene to you.” he shook his head. “I’ve messed up since the start. You’re my boss, I brought you to the club, I fucked you before you filled the form...”

“With toys though.” Johnny cut in, arching his eyebrow. “Look, you’re overreacting.”

“Johnny, you’re too attached.” Taeil said softly and Johnny froze. Taeil looked ashamed, but it didn’t make it right for him to use Johnny’s feelings against him as his last record to win the argument.

“Oh, so you _did_ notice.” He hated how bitter he sounded, but he had started to think Taeil was just oblivious. Knowing he wasn’t, had probably never been, hurt. It explained a lot. Jaehyun and Taeyong probably. The “you’re my client” line he never forgot to remind him. Johnny had been the oblivious one it seemed. It meant Taeil hurt him on purpose for weeks. “Since when?” he asked, because he was a masochist, no surprise here.

“I-I didn’t really, I mean...I suspected but I never knew for sure.” he said quietly. “But you’re acting like I’m your lover right now.”

“I like you,” he admitted. “I’ve liked you for a while.”

“Since when?” Taeil parroted, his face falling.

“Probably the start.” Johnny shrugged. “When we met in my office.”

“Why…” he breathed out.

“Because you’re interesting. And beautiful.” Johnny confessed. “You’re not intimidated by me, you’re confident in your own skin, in your skills, you don’t take shit from anyone…” He paused. “You’re also the best fuck I ever had and I feel comfortable letting you have control, which is something very hard for me.”

“The trust thing.” Taeil blurted out before biting his lip.

“Yeah...the trust thing.” Johnny smiled sadly. “I like talking with you too, outside of the scenes. I’m comfortable with you.”

Taeil looked pained. “You’re my client, Johnny.”

“I know,” he replied, lowering his eyes to the table. “I just can’t help it. It’s not like I can turn off my feelings you know, and believe me I tried. It didn’t work so fine.”

“Hansol?” Taeil asked, the realization dawning on him. “I didn’t know. I mean, Hansol did tell me...but I wouldn’t believe it.”

Johnny sighed. Of course Hansol would get it. “I thought you knew, and that’s why you asked him.”

“I asked him because he’s my dom.” Taeil frowned.

Johnny’s eyes widened at that. “What?”

“I thought you knew…” he said warily. “He’s my third client, but he’s a friend too.”

Johnny got fucked by Taeil’s dom? He didn’t know how to feel about that honestly. With a groan, Johnny let his face drop on the table and closed his eyes. Perhaps if he wished hard enough he would forget about everything and would wake up in his bed. It didn’t work. Taeil nudged his shoulder and Johnny looked up, straightening on the chair.

“I still think we should stop seeing each other…” Taeil’s tone was soft, but determined.

“Okay.” Johnny finally said, getting up. He was tired and he just wanted to go home. Or get drunk.

“Okay?” Taeil repeated, surprised, and a little panicked.

“Yeah. If that’s what you want, then fine. There’s nothing I can say to change your mind anyway.” he grimaced. “See you around, I guess.”

Without looking at Taeil’s face, he left  hurriedly. He hoped they wouldn’t cross paths at work for at least a few weeks. Johnny’s heart wouldn’t take it well if they met.

*

They didn’t meet at work, and Johnny didn’t go back to the club. There was no point since the only dom he wanted didn’t want him back. Besides, he couldn’t trust strangers. He’d thought about trying, when he felt desperate enough, but he always chickened out in the end. Weeks, months passed like a blur, Johnny only seeing glimpses of Taeil in the firm but he never tried to actually talk to him, even if he was dying to. He wanted to know how he was doing, if he missed him, if he had taken another client...but he didn’t have the courage to ask. Johnny kept busying himself with work and drank a little too much on the weekend when he started thinking too much about Taeil.

It was Ten who urged him to go back to the club and try with someone else, which said a lot about Johnny’s state. Johnny reluctantly agreed in the end. He knew it was dangerous of him to go to the club alone, without a dom but he couldn’t care less. Besides, his dom had rejected him so he was technically free to get another one. Now dom-less, Johnny didn’t look at the floor in the club, but carefully avoided looking into people’s eyes—he wasn’t stupid okay.

He felt eyes on his body, boring holes into his back but he ignored them. For now. He grabbed himself a drink and winced when a dom passed by him and slapped his ass, hard, because he was in the way. He finally sat on a stool and watched the stage. He didn’t even notice two people were in the middle of a public scene. His eyes widened though, when he recognized them. Hansol and Taeil. Taeil was kneeling on the floor, naked, his hands tied together behind his back and he was sucking Hansol off enthusiastically.

He was moaning and choking on Hansol’s cock, the latter holding him by the hair and fucking his mouth. Saliva was dripping down his chin and his cheeks were wet with tears. He looked and sounded wrecked, making desperate gagging sounds, as people cheered for them; for Hansol to be rougher, for Taeil to suck harder. Johnny had to resist the urge to stand up, go on the stage and get him away from Hansol, from people’s lewd words and eyes. A sudden surge of jealousy made him clench his fists and he gritted his teeth.

When Hansol finally came, ejaculating all over Taeil’s face, Johnny watched as his come dripped down Taeil’s long eyelashes and sinful lips, his own cock hardening in his pants. It hit him like a train. He’d missed Taeil, he’d missed seeing him, touching him. He’d missed the sex of course, but he’d missed the man more. And right now, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him breathless and asking him to come home with him. Worse, Johnny badly wanted to fuck him, to make him _his_. And all of this was oddly disturbing.

He’d thought about being Taeil’s dom before, sure, but it was different. He didn’t want to be his dom only. He wanted more. He needed more. Johnny came to the realization that he wanted Moon Taeil to be a part of his life. Outside of the club, outside of the BDSM circle. He wanted Moon Taeil to be his _lover_. Officially. The thought was enticing, but scary. He’d known he had feelings for the guy but he didn’t know it was to the point of wanting to wake up to Taeil’s face in the morning. He had it bad.

When he looked up after his inner monologue, his eyes met Hansol’s. He didn’t look surprised to see him here, but he gestured for Johnny to join them in the private room. Gulping loudly, Johnny knew better than refusing a dom order. He knocked once and the door opened. Johnny automatically dropped his gaze and fidgeted nervously. Hansol guided him inside with a hand curled around his elbow.

“It’s been a while,” Hansol commented softly. “Taeil is in the shower.”

Johnny nodded.

“You can talk. I’m not your dom.” Hansol sounded amused.

“I know, I don’t have a dom anymore…” he offered. “Does he know that…”

“You’re here?” Hansol cut in. “No, he didn’t see you. He was too far gone.”

Johnny nodded again. He understood, he’s been there after all, in subspace.

“I don’t know what happened between you two, he wouldn’t tell me, but he’s been a mess lately.” Hansol admitted. “He’s distracted.”

Sighing, Johnny shook his head. “He was the one who wanted a break.”

“He didn’t say it was over though, right?” Hansol said lightly. “Which meant you _assumed_ it was.”  

Johnny glared at him. Dom or not, he didn’t give a shit. “What should I have done then? Beg him?”

“It might have worked, you’re his sub no?” Hansol said dryly.

“Not everything revolved around BDSM you know.” Johnny snapped, annoyed.

Hansol arched his brow, grinning. “Really? And did you tell _him_ that?”

“What?” Johnny blurted out, taken aback.

“Did you tell him that you wanted more than being his sub?” Hansol asked. “Did you perhaps ask yourself why it was so difficult for him to be your dom?”

“He said I was his client…” Johnny mumbled.

“Technically, he is. But you’re also his boss.” Hansol reckoned. “You need to start putting yourself in his shoes. He’s been outed by his colleagues, which was a low blow by the way, you should recruit better people, then you— _his boss_ —asked him about BDSM. Of course, he took you under his wings because 1) he felt obligated since you’re his boss and could fire him and ruin his chance to find another job 2) he had the hots for you for months before you met in your office, but don’t tell him I said that he would kill me. Your professional relationship was fucked up since day 1, dude. He kept messing up because he didn’t know what he was doing with you, it was painful to watch honestly. Besides, he was confused by your attitude, he didn’t know if he was being too attached or if _you_ were.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Johnny inquired, a little dazed.

“Because like you said, not everything revolved around BDSM, and apart from being his client and, his dom, I’m also his friend. I want Taeil to be happy. It’s the first time he meets someone he likes both in _and_ out the BDSM circle.” Hansol explained. “You know, Taeil has both subs and a dom because he’s versatile and it’s hard to find someone in the BDSM scene that are both. That he can _trust_ to be both. But I think you could—can—be that for him. Am I wrong?”

Johnny licked his lips. “No.”

“Good.” he replied smugly. “I knew it since I fucked you.”  

Embarrassed, Johnny let out a strangled noise. He didn’t have the time to reply though, because Taeil appeared in the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked good, relaxed. It made Johnny feel guilty when he saw him tense at the sight of him.

“Johnny? What are you doing here?” he asked, looking at Hansol.

“I’ll let you two talk,” he smiled, walking towards him to kiss him sweetly. He smirked knowingly when he turned around and noticed Johnny’s scowl. “See you, fleshy ass.”

Affronted, Johnny glared at his back, but Hansol only cackled before closing the door.

“Why are you here?” Taeil asked again, staying where he was standing. He sounded vulnerable.

“I...missed you.” he replied sincerely. “And I think you did too.”

Taeil dropped his gaze, sighing. “Hansol talked to you, uh.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?” he mumbled.

“Everything, I guess.” Johnny shrugged. “We both messed up, it wasn’t just you.”

Taeil hummed.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you liked me too?” he tried, grimacing at his accusing tone.

“I was scared. You’re my client, and my boss too. It was too complicated. I thought that if we stayed away from each other for a while it would pass.” he sighed, shuffling to the bed and sitting on the mattress.

Johnny’s eyes softened. “But I told you I liked you, that time at the coffee shop. You didn’t say anything…”

“I didn’t believe you…” Taeil bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I thought you didn’t want to stop fucking me.”

“Well, that too. But I was being honest. I do like you. As a dom, as an employee, as Taeil.” Johnny said. “And I wished as a lover too.”

Taeil’s eyes flickered to his and he gaped. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Johnny nodded, stepping closer. He hesitated before cupping Taeil’s cheek, thumbing the apple of his cheek, still flushed from the warm shower. “Would you? Be my lover, I mean.”

Blinking slowly, Taeil looked shy. “I would like that.”

Smiling warmly, Johnny dipped down, his lips hovering on Taeil’s. They looked at each other, their breath mingling, before Taeil pressed his mouth to Johnny’s chastely. Just a gentle press of lips. “We should go slow…” he whispered.

“Slow?” Johnny asked, amused. “You do know that it might be too late for that, right?”

“Not slow as in no sex, stupid,” Taeil rolled his eyes. “Just. Slow.” he said awkwardly.

“Does slow mean I can’t invite you to spend the night?” Johnny inquired innocently.

Taeil groaned. “Okay, fuck slow.” He surged forward, winding his arms around Johnny’s neck and kissing him hotly. Johnny moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist, brushing his warm skin. It felt nice to be able to touch him without restriction. “But,” Taeil said, drawing back. “We’re not fucking here.”

Johnny nodded enthusiastically. “My home.”

Taeil changed in record time and they fled the club, Johnny keeping his eyes on Taeil’s ass as they went through the crowd. He wondered if Taeil was into vanilla sex outside of the club. He doubted it, but he would have to ask, just to be sure. He would die to make slow and passionate love to Taeil. It didn’t seem to be on Taeil’s agenda though, because as soon as they closed Johnny’s door, he jumped him and manhandled him to his bed, fucking him hard, very much like he would as his dom. But Johnny wasn’t complaining. Besides, he got to have more kisses than he ever did at the club after they were done, Taeil’s lips not leaving his until they tingled.

“Will you let me fuck you?” Johnny’s voice was muffled by Taeil’s soft lips but his boyfriend heard him anyway.

“You have to earn it, baby boy.” he smirked, before kissing his pout away.

Johnny grinned. He could do that. 


End file.
